


Ninkit Fics Only Have 4 Moods

by MikoMae



Category: Kerwhizz (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoMae/pseuds/MikoMae
Summary: Today we will look at the 4 types of Ninkit fics. BUCKLE THE FUCK UP cuz here we go
Relationships: Ninki/Kit





	1. KIT FUCKING DIES

Kit had enough of the bullying so she fucking kills herself with a rope. Ninki is depressed because her stupid mf for a gf died. Twist just claps at the back of the room while he watches his dead teammate die. Ninki can't take the depression any fucking longer, so she fucking shoots herself. Twist is just sitting there, smiling. He knows he's ended the whole Ninkit thing.


	2. Wholesome

Ninki and Kit are cooking salt for dinner in the kitchen. Ninki tries her best to help her beautiful gf in every way possible. She was so happy to live in an apartment with her. The girls then ate their salt and played Wii Party. It was a beautiful day for them. I wish I was one of them.


	3. Shitposty

Ninki memes with her gf Kit and they end up making a stupid ass YTP that doesn't even qualify as a YTP. It's a fucking edit for fuck's sake. I am like the CEO of swearing, ami-fkn-rite?


	4. H O R N Y

Ninki and Kit were holding each other nudely in their pod, and they never cared about winning the Kerwhizz race. They made out so sloppily that they made a lot of mess on a seat. Kit's hand went down to tease Ninki's senses, and she ended up getting a lot of secretions. It made Ninki so wet that Kit's finger slipped inside. Ninki tried to hold back any pleasure she felt, but she couldn't. Kit's other hand was holding on to Ninki's breast, but for no reason as to why. WAIT A MINUTE THIS SOUNDS AN AWFUL LOT LIKE "THE QUIZ WITH ADDED CRISP"


End file.
